Ancillary Narrative 3
Shifting genre and tone, come up with a story concept that adds color to your world. ' ' A bipolar / insomniac character finds his way to survive the post apocalyptic world . He needs to look out for himself and find his way to other groups of humans. He falls in love with another character along the way. What is the genre? ' ' Action / Sci-Fiction / Thriller Targeting a completely new market that you did with the Core Narratives and other Ancillary Narratives, what is a different target market for this story? ' ' 18-45 age group, this will be a short film, it will appeal to an audience who are into in your face “Doom” kind of stuff. This will be rated R, musically it will be metal. How do they typically engage with media? ' ' They use easy access platforms such as Netflix and Hulu. Streaming is where they will intend to view it. Supporting Cast ' ' ''' '''Jarvis - Weapons merchant who saves BP from prison and provides him with the essentials for survival. Psycho - Stray dog that BP finds in the middle of the Journey. Lacey - Super intelligent and bipolar girl that BP falls in love with later. Locations ' ' Around the anarchy dome. F.E D.E The Hero ' ' “BP”, who is an Asian American and is bipolar and has insomnia. He is lost in the post apocalyptic world. He starts around the anarchy dome in a prison and needs to get to D.E and find someone to survive with. The Physical Goal ' ' He needs to find someone else to survive with and figure out what to do after. He needs to learn about surviving in this new world. The Emotional Goal ' ' Fear and anxiety all around. Moods switching rapidly because of his mental health issue. Personal Obstacle ' ' ''' Bipolar and has insomnia. Heavy mood swings and feeling of disorientation. '''The Villain ' ' The aliens are enslaving humans and no weapons that currently exist work on them. Justification ' ' The alien commander. Because they want to enslave humans and colonize the planet. Medium Short Film ' ' Why does it make sense for this medium? ' ' Because it’s a short story that takes place in the same story world. It focuses on having bipolar disorder and experiencing the mood swings from it.The story is really short and only covers about 15% of the world. Platform ' ' ''' Streaming '''Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? Yes it does, because streaming platforms are trending right now. A lot of people want shorter films because of their attention span. Additive comprehension Character reveal and micro-story reveal. It takes place in locations in the main story world and has a unique outlook on the aliens. ' “BP” Short Film' ' ' F.E / Anarchy Dome / Havoc Dome / D.E ' ' This story starts off around the Anarchy dome with a couple that has just given birth to a brand new baby boy. The boy is abandoned and ends up being raised up in his aunts illegal brothel and he skips school and gets into lot of trouble till he finally ends up going to prison for attempted robbery at the age of 18. He learns that he is Bi-Polar and suffers from Insomnia from his violent upbringing during his psychiatric evaluation in prison. When the aliens hit earth, he is 21 years old and they messed up all the landmarks and the entire map of the planet had changed and everyone in the prison had survived except the guards. It was chaos all around, the buildings had cracked and the fences had come down and all the prisoners were running wild. The name of the main character is Alan Hartmann, but out on the streets and in prison he was known as “BP”. BP found himself stuck in his cell with no help, he doesn’t eat for over 3 days and on the last day when he almost dies, he hears a car in the distance and with all the energy that he has left he screams out of his lungs for help. Jarvis who is a weapons dealer hears BP and heads towards him and rescues him. BP was in bad shape so he was offered some water and canned food to help replenish his energy. The next day he wakes up in the car while he and Jarvis were on an empty freeway headed towards F.E. When they reach there they find out that most of the people had been enslaved by the aliens in the Anarchy Dome. BP wanted to wander off on his own at this point, he was mad and angry that the world was in such a bad shape when he got out of prison, he felt like he didn’t deserve to live and had no fear at this point. Jarvis gave him an assault riffle, a couple of grenades and some ammo to survive along with some food. This is where BP and Jarvis separate paths. BP is trying to get to D.E and there is a large part of land between the F.E and the D.E. He doesn’t posses any knowledge about the aliens other than that they are trying to take over the planet and destroy it. He is afraid of them and finds himself constantly running away from them. The entire movie covers him hiking from F.E to D.E alone for most of it. He finds a stray dog and names him “Psycho” when he heads out of F.E and names it Misty. For most of the hike BP finds himself either being extremely scared or relieved and whenever he sees the aliens he ran, fearing for his life. When he reaches midway he meets a girl named Lacey who is alone and has a similar background to him. They spend a night camping together and get to know each other, and since they were both lonely and afraid they end up sleeping together and falling in love over the stories they shared about their personal life. They then hike to D.E where they were recruiting people to revolt against the aliens and to take our planet back.